superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Bart's
Five Nights at Bart's was a film created by TheSimpsonsStuff, based on SuperMarioLogan's ideas for his videos. All of the characters were voiced by him. It was released on 5th March 2015 and it became a great success on the Internet. Plot Homer tells his friends that he went to a place called Bart's, and describes it as scary, Mario asks what's the scary person's name, but Homer doesn't know his identity, and puts on the TV to watch what happened that time. Patrick asks Homer about what did he do, he tells him that he brought a camera and recorded some footage of how he got scared by monsters, but he tells some people like Kermit, if they went with him. Bugs, Daffy, Toad and Kermit went to Bart's with him and tells the people to watch the video, and tells them it's scary and rated 18, but all of the people are over 18 or 18 years old. Homer can't find the DVD, so he goes to his room to find it. Homer finds the DVD and comes back to the room with the DVD. Homer gets ready to put the DVD on and tells his friends that are they ready to watch it. After Homer puts on the DVD, he begins to be excited about it. And as it comes on, the background is dark and Kermit, Bugs, Daffy, Homer and Toad are talking trash. But Toad talks trash to Homer, claiming that they're gay, but Kermit sees a monster which turns out to be a boy called Bart, the owner of Bart's. A scared Kermit tells Homer that he saw a monster and Homer talks video games are stupid and becomes a bit racist. Homer sees a monster, which turns out to be Bart again. Homer is so scared that his daughter is a monster, which turns out to be Lisa, the co-owner of Bart's. Toad is cursing at Kermit, but they argue and Homer gets scared of a monster, but Homer is cursing and they leave Bart's. After watching the DVD, the people scream out of the room, claiming that it was scary and Homer hates it, claiming that it's stupid. Making of the film Harry watched a SuperBowserLogan video about Logan playing Five Nights at Freddy's and decided to make a film about five people going to Bart's, he titled the film Five Nights at Bart's and it tells the story about the people watching the film of how five people got scared. The film was directed by Bird and this led to one of the greatest creations based on a scary game. Cast Homer as farddy Kermit as banny Bugs as caci Daffy as foxy Toad as ge farddy Mario as toy farddy Luigi as toy banny Patrick as toy caci SpongeBob as minxy Woody as pupa Buzz as spalou Bart as nig farddy Lisa as baby, nig baby The scary clips was created on Microsoft PowerPoint 2010 and after that, the whole movie was created on Windows Live Movie Maker, which TheSimpsonsStuff creates his videos on there. son con The film was released on 5th March 2015 and after spending time on the Internet, it became an Internet success, thanks to over 100 views over the past days. TheSimpsonsStuff received praise from the Internet critics and his friends from his old school and his secondary school, and also, he received praise from his family as well as his friends. Category:TheSimpsonsStuff Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:SuperBowserLogan